Modes pertaining to the present invention relate to an information processing system, an information processing method and a program.
In recent years, a system is being considered for performing wide-range monitoring by using videos (or images) captured with a plurality of cameras. For instance, Patent Document 1 discloses a device capable of appropriately tracking (monitoring) a person across cameras by using topology information between cameras. This device comprises a function of estimating the existence of topology between cameras by creating a histogram relating to a pair of a position (Out point) where the person disappeared from the camera view, and a position (In point) where the person subsequently appears in the camera view, and a function of displaying, through highlighting, an image of a camera in which the probability that the person will subsequently appear is high according to the topology.
Patent Document 1: Patent Publication JP-A-2008-219570